In The Storm
by angelgirl 158
Summary: Bebe and Wendy get stuck in a strom and somehow love finds it's way in.  slight Style.  Hundred-theme challenge  # 96


Bebe watched as the storm came down around her house. She sighed and grabbed her phone to text her best friend Wendy. Wendy was the only person who could cheer her up right now.

_Hi Wendy_

**Hey Bebe what up**

_Nm I h8 storms so much_

**Don't blame u**

_What up with u_

**I just talked to Stan**

_How is he_

**Idk he broke up with me**

_R u ok_

**Ya I was gonna break up with him anyways**

_Y _

**I like someone else**

_Really who_

**None ya **

_Ur so mean _

**You know it**

_Y wont u tell meh Im ur friend_

**It a secret duh**

_I h8 secrets and u no it_

**2 bad**

_I h8 u sometimes u no that_

**Idc**

_Meaner_

**Do we have 2 go over this again?**

_Wed tell me plz_

**No **

_Im not talking 2 u _

**Ya for 5 sec**

_Bye meaner ur a meanier_

**U know well be talking it five minuets anyway**

_Bye_

**No don't go I love u**

_Love u 2 bye_

**Really u do**

_Do u_

**Ur still talking to me u no **

_U had 2 point it out didn't u_

**Yep**

_U didn't answer my question_

**Maybe I don't want to**

_Maybe I want u 2_

**Maybe I don't want to**

_Maybe u want to_

**Maybe I do want to**

_So why don't u_

**Cause I don't want to**

_Ur still a meaner_

**Ur still talking to me**

_Fuck u_

**U would **

_Maybe I would_

**Wait what**

_U heard meh_

**Stop sayin meh**

_Stop changing the subject_

**Make me**

_Maybe I will_

**Im not doing this again**

_Fine _

**Hey g2g Dad just got home luv u**

_Luv u 2_

Bebe couldn't help but sigh she bet Wendy only meant that as a friend. Then Bebe remembered that Wendy had said her and Stan had a fight. Maybe Wendy would need her friend to cheer her up that is if she was sad. So Bebe walked out of her house, hearing her mom yelling not to catch a cold, to Wendy's house. As Bebe walked she tried to think of the ways she could tell Wendy that she liked her. Bebe soon noticed that she was getting with in a couple houses of Wendy's and desisted that she would just blurt it out then run. So Bebe knocked on Wendy's door but she didn't receive an answer. Bebe waited before opening the door and walking in.

"Wendy you here?" Bebe asked looking for her friend. Then she heard something from upstairs. Bebe walked up the stairs to Wendy's room where she heard the same noise. It was someone crying. Bebe tried to open the door but it was locked.

"She won't unlock the door."

Bebe jumped when she heard someone talking behind her. She turned to see Wendy's dad.

"Mr. Tesaburger do you know why she would lock the door?" Bebe asked.

"Don't know came here and she was crying." He said sighing and shaking his head.

"Maybe I cam get her to open the door." Bebe said turning back to the door and shaking the doorknob. "Wendy opens the door please." She begged to the other girl behind the door.

"Is he with you?" She asked.

Bebe looked behind her and Mr. Tesaburger was gone or must have hid back in the shadows.

"Yah he's gone Wends so please open the door." Bebe said. She heard Wendy unlock the door. Bebe waited for Wendy to open the door when she didn't Bebe walked in and saw Wendy sitting on the floor in the corner. Bebe sighed and sat down next to her.

"Wendy why are you crying? I thought you said you were ok." Bebe said looking at her friend hoping she would respond. But when Wendy said nothing Bebe sighed again and stood up.

She grabbed Wendy by the hand and pulled her up. Then Bebe put her hands on Wendy's shoulders. Bebe gave her a gentle shake to try and awaken her.

"Wendy honey answer me why are you crying? Is it because of Stan?" Bebe said trying to get Wendy to look at her. Wendy laid her head on Bebe's chest and cried. Bebe hugged her friend and pulled her over to the bed. They sat down and Wendy cried well Bebe hugged her and tried to comfort her.

Bebe knew this would happen one day her and Kyle would trade places and she would be the one comforting. Bebe looked at the girl in her arms who was starting to fall asleep.

Bebe pulled out her cell phone and saw it was 10:50 p.m. So she texted her mom and told her Wendy was upset and she was spending the night at Wendy's. Her mom said it was fine and Bebe looked at Wendy again.

This time she was sleep and Bebel aided her back on her bed. She stood up and grabbed a set of pjs for Wendy and looked back at the girl. She sighed and tried to figure out how she would get her clothes changed.

She pulled off Wendy's pants and slide on her pjs. Then she took off Wendy's shirt and tried to not look as she slide her top over Wendy. She moved Wendy's body so she was laying normally and then covered her up in the blankets. She then laid down next to Wendy and hoped tomorrow morning everything would be better.

Wendy sat up in her bed and looked around. She didn't see Bebe anywhere but yet she was in pjs. Wendt tried to remember what happed last night but all she could remember was she was crying and Bebe was there for her just like she always had been.

Wendy got up and walked down stairs. She smelled something good and wondered when did her dad learn to make anything good. But when she looked in the kitchen and saw Bebe cooking she smiled happy Bebe was still here. She saw Bebe had two plates on the table and she saw that one was filled with her favorite foods. Bacon, pancakes, and strawberries. She couldn't believe Bebe would make here breakfast. She walked up behind Bebe and whispered in her ear.

"Did you make this for me?" earning a jump and a small yelp from Bebe. The blonde turned and smiled when she Wendy.

"Yah geez you scared me," Bebe said holding her hand to her heart. Wendy smiled her most innocent smile.

"Sorry Bebe I didn't mean to scare you." She said.

"It's ok," Bebe said.

"So why did you make me breakfast?" Wendy asked sitting down and eating.

"Cause I figured after last night you might want food and not drive down to the casseys in town just to eat." Bebe said sitting with a plate filled with bacon, waffles, and grapes. Bebe plopped a grape in her mouth and watched Wendy who was not moving.

"You ok Wends?" The Blonde asked

"Yah just thinking." The raven-haired teen replied.

"Wendy why did you tell me you were ok when you really weren't?" Bebe asked.

"I didn't want you to worry." She replied sheepishly.

"Well please don't I care about you and don't want to see you hurt." Bebe said putting her hand on Wendy's.

Wendy didn't respond because she didn't know how too. She wanted to tell Bebe she liked her but she couldn't find it in her. So she decided to ask Bebe why she came over even when Wendy said she was fine.

"Bebe why did you come over last night?" She said trying and failing to hide the slight whine in her voice.

"I wanted to tell you something Wendy," said Bebe while trying to hide the desperation in her voice.

"Well, what did you want to tell me?"

"I wanted to tell you, that, ummm. Well, I love you Wendy."

"WHAT!"

"I said I love you Wendy."

"I love you too Bebe."

"Finally now that is cleared up."

"Gezz Bebe clam down" Wendy said laughing.

Bebe glared at Wendy before she laughed too. Then both girls were laughing for no true reason. They laughed until they heard Bebe's phone go off. Bebe looked and saw that she had a text from Kyle.

Dude is Wendy ok?

_Yah were both good what about you_

Were tired leave it at that ok.

Bebe and Wendy raised their eyebrows at each other and thought the same thing. Stan and Kyle were together. Both smiled got up from the table walked out holding hands down the street. And for once Bebe was happy for being in the storm that brought them together.

_**This is finally done. I had help from my friend Eriq so most the ending is not mine it's his. Oh well sorry is anyone got confused with the text he told me to put it in real text. I'd rather listen to the 9**__**th**__** grader than myself. Don't forget to review. The style is for Eriq. **_


End file.
